A tort ou à raison
by Meilyane
Summary: Il ne suffit que d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres, nous en sommes tous conscients mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsque celle-ci est provoquée ? RanMasa, possible MuneTaku.


_Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs !_

_Après un OS bien citronné, me revoici avec une tout nouvelle fiction ! (dont je n'ai encore aucune idée de comment elle va se terminer xD *s'enfuit*)_

_Comme vous le savez déjà si vous avez lu « Inazuma Holidays », en ce moment ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler la grande forme mais je résiste ! C'est pour cela que je me suis décidée à boucler ce 1__er__ chapitre qui traine dans mon pc depuis quelques temps maintenant. Victory o/_

_Enfin voila assez parlé de moi ! ^^_

* * *

Alors que le jour déclinait lentement, Kariya déambulait dans les rues d'Inazuma. Chaque pas le rapprochait de sa destination, sa maison, le seul lieu où il voulait être en cet instant. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu rendez-vous avec le défenseur aux cheveux roses, un samedi qui aurait dû s'annoncer des plus radieux …

C'est dans le parc qu'ils avaient décidé d'organiser leur rencontre, par un si beau temps, il était inconcevable de rester enfermé entre quatre murs. A dire vrai, ils en avaient assez avec les cours pour ca. Une fois sur place, Masaki n'avait pas mis longtemps avant d'apercevoir la chevelure de son ami dans la foule et de se mettre à courir dans sa direction en l'appelant d'une voie enjouée. Il était heureux oui, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'il sortait avec la seule personne qui avait su faire chavirer son cœur ? Kirino se retourna et dès lors, son sourire s'agrandit encore. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le bleuté l'embrassa furtivement avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

- Bonjour senpai ~

En dépit du fait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de six mois maintenant, le bleuté n'avait jamais pu se départir de le nommer ainsi d'une voix légèrement provocante. Il ne pouvait faire autrement, et il devait bien avouer que voir celui-ci rougir comme maintenant était des plus adorables.

- Et si nous y allions ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse avant de s'engager dans l'un des sentiers en le tenant par la main, sans prendre garde à son petit ami. Ranmaru avait la tête basse, les rougeurs s'estompant peu à peu alors qu'il se laissait guider sans un mot. La situation avait-elle toujours été comme ca ?

Il y avait un temps où cette situation ne ce serait jamais produite. Les cours et les entrainements mis de côté, l'ambiance n'y était pourtant pas et bien avant ca, rien ne présageait qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Lorsque Kariya s'était confessé, il s'était pris le seul, l'unique et le plus gros râteau de sa vie. Son aîné l'avait regardé, voire même dévisagé longuement avant de faire volte face sans aucune excuse. _« Si tu as assez de cran pour jouer à ce petit jeu, tu ferais mieux de t'entrainer. Je ne tomberais pas une fois de plus dans ton piège. »_ C'était simplement la réponse qu'il avait reçue et quand bien même cela l'avait fait souffrir, quelque part, il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Il n'avait pas toujours été un modèle de franchise et bien que leur relation s'était améliorée avec le temps, il fallait avouer que cette révélation était pour le moins surprenante. Même pour lui, cela relevait de l'irréel mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, il avait commencé à l'aimer dès les premiers jours … ca lui était tombé comme ca et il ne s'était pas comporté en conséquence, ce qui devait être l'une des causes de ce refus. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné et réitéré son exploit quelques temps plus tard pour une toute autre issue.

La persévérance avait enfin payé et il pouvait s'en félicité cependant, les choses n'étaient pas aussi parfaites qu'il les avait imaginées. Il y avait toujours Shindou. Cours, entrainements et Shindou était un cocktail un peu trop corsé à son goût et pourtant, il s'y accommodait. Au fond, il n'a jamais su s'ils étaient ensemble parce que c'était le destin ou simplement parce que Kirino avait cédé malgré lui. Il voulait croire que c'était sincère mais dans toute cette histoire il y avait bien des jours où il doutait. Il devait se l'avouer, quelque part, il avait peur du musicien, de son influence mais surtout de la proximité qu'il y avait entre lui et Ranmaru et ce, depuis le début. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, il le savait mais quelque part, il ne pouvait que se demander s'il n'y avait pas plus que ca.

Heureusement pour lui, à présent il ne s'en souciait plus autant. Le tacticien faisait à présent partie de la sélection nationale et était de ce fait bien moins présent qu'auparavant, lui laissant l'entièreté du champ libre. Kariya en profitait pleinement, son petit copain n'était plus qu'à lui. Leur sorties se multipliaient par la force des choses mais, était-ce vraiment si simple ?

Aujourd'hui ils avaient passé la journée dans ce parc entouré de gens parmi tant d'autres qui ne cessait d'avoir les yeux posés sur eux. Peut importe où vous vous trouvez, deux garçon qui se tiennent par la main n'était pas un fait qui pouvait passer inaperçu mais ca, Masaki s'en fichait. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux regards qu'ils pouvaient susciter ce qui n'était pas le cas de son petit ami car même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Kirino était toujours gêné de cette situation.

Les amoureux avaient fini par s'installer à l'ombre de l'un des arbres, discutant de tout et rien sous le soleil de ce bel après-midi. Une petite glace s'était rapidement glissée dans leurs mains pour leur procurer un peu de fraicheur et le plus jeune n'attendit pas pour goûter celle de son compagnon qui ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Si quelqu'un les voyait faire, il ne répondrait plus de rien. On n'avait pas idée de faire ca en public ! Kariya fit la moue et ne retenta pas l'expérience. Il se contenterait de rester calme et de profiter du reste de la journée ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Les heures suivantes se succédèrent à une vitesse folle si bien qu'il avait fini à contre cœur dans le quartier commerçant. Le plus âgé devait faire des courses avant de rentrer et avec les heures qui avaient défilé, il devait le faire maintenant sous peine de ne rien ramener plus tard. Et a en croire le nombre de passants, il ne devait pas être le seul à s'y rendre à la dernière minute. Il soupira avant d'arpenter la grande allée, il risquerait d'y rester un certain temps. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, se rendant à la superette la plus proche avant qu'une sonnerie ne retentisse. La surprise passée, Kirino sortit son portable de sa poche avant de répondre dans la foulée.

« _- Ha Shindou ! _

_- Non bien sûr que tu ne me déranges pas. Comment ca se passe avec l'équipe ?_

_- Bien il suffit de t'accrocher surtout s'ils sont en progrès. _

_- Au fait j'ai reçu des fruits de ta mère l'autre jour et –_ »

- Bon sang Masaki qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

L'intéressé venait à l'instant de mettre un terme à la conversation téléphonique en se saisissant du téléphone et en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles du rosé. Shindou, toujours lui ! Même quand il n'était pas là, il n'y en avait que pour lui … Et même s'il avait voulu rétorquer un je t'aime douloureux, il n'en fit rien.

- Les boutiques vont fermer si ca continue, _rétorqua-t-il en faussement désintéressé_.

Une réponse comme une autre qui traduisait mal ses sentiments pourtant si évidents … Kirino savait ce qu'il avait fait, et peut importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, en connaissait la cause. Il devait arrêter son cinéma maintenant.

- Tien, c'est nouveau ca. En quoi une conversation de cinq minutes pourrait changer la donne ? Si tu m'avais laissé le temps avec_, il insista_, mon portable tu aurais entendu que j'allais lui dire que je devais raccrocher. Mais bien sûr, tu ne m'en as pas donné l'occasion !

- C'est que je voulais …

- Je sais exactement ce que tu voulais, c'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! Dès qu'il s'agit de Shindou tu agis en véritable égoïste.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, _tenta de marmonner le bleuté_.

- Ce qui ne l'est pas, c'est bien que tu ne fais aucun effort. Je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ca, tu n'exagères pas un peu ?!

Cette dispute qui pouvait sembler anodine, n'attisait pourtant que d'avantage les yeux des passants ce qui gêna encore plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être le défenseur aux cheveux roses. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme.

- Je suis fatigué, tu ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant.

C'est ainsi que Kirino reprit sa route, laissant seul le plus jeune qui avait du mal à y croire. Il avait sans doute été trop loin cette fois … Le bleuté fit alors demi tour pour retourner chez lui, son petit ami n'était plus d'humeur aujourd'hui. Le jour déclinait lentement et alors qu'il passait le seuil de sa maison, il couru se réfugier dans sa chambre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Shindou téléphone …

Le week-end se termina et bien vite, le rythme des cours reprit le dessus. Suite à ces événements, Kariya ne savait pas trop comment agir. Que devait-il faire, s'excuser d'avoir des doutes sur la relation qu'il entretient avec son meilleur ami, ou de la façon dont il a agi ? De son point de vue, rien ne méritait un tel haussement de voix … Ou peut-être si, un peu. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il voyait son petit ami se rebeller comme ca, il devait vraiment avoir dépassé les bornes cette fois. Mais quand bien même il songeait à remédier à la situation qu'il ne croisa que très peu le deuxième année. Il avait bien tenté de lui envoyé un message pour lui demander s'il était toujours fâché cependant, il n'avait reçu qu'une réponse évasive qui disait que non. Quand il avait retenté l'exploit c'était à des prétendus devoirs qu'il s'était confronté. Mauvais timing ou entreprise délibérée, la situation était-elle que cela se poursuit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer. Il maudirait ses notes et ces fichus cours obligatoires ! Toutefois, ce week-end il comptait bien se rattraper car même si Kirino avait décidé de suivre des cours particuliers, ils avaient rendez-vous.

oOo

- L'entrainement est terminé

Shindou Takuto venait de mettre à la session en se retournant visiblement fatigué. Avec la sélection nationale, il devait bien le dire, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à se consacrer à lui ou a ses amis. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait remédier à la situation. Ils étaient de retour en ville après trois semaines exténuantes qui rajoutaient à la liste de celles où il ne s'était concentré que sur le football.

- Mais enfin, Shindou !

L'intéressé se retourna pour faire face à Ibuki, le gardien aux cheveux argentés qui en ce moment, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Mais si cela ne lui convenait pas, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait faire changer d'avis le pianiste. Takuto se tourna alors vers lui afin de lui répondre.

- Je t'ai dis que je t'entrainerais, en revanche, je n'ai jamais dis que ce serait toute la journée.

En effet, il avait d'autres choses à faire. La veille, il avait profité de ce pseudo repos pour prendre contact avec son meilleur ami mais à peine cela avait-il été fait que Munemasa lui avait demandé un service qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. C'était pour rendre l'équipe plus forte après tout.

Il reprit ainsi sa route en direction des vestiaires laissant le gardien, frustré, les poings serrés qui finit par le suivre de peu non sans avoir donné un coup sur la cage. Maudit soit Shindou ! Il reprit contenance, réduisant l'espace jusqu'au bâtiment de Raimon. Certes, le terrain près de la rivière aurait été plus discret mais aujourd'hui, la discrétion avait été jetée au diable. De la nostalgie de la part du milieu de terrain ou la recherche du côté pratique, il n'en savait trop rien mais une chose était sûre, lui ne devait pas être là. Il n'était pas vraiment du coin d'ailleurs et quant à savoir pourquoi il avait suivit le musicien jusqu'ici, cela restait une question sans réponse. Shindou aurait-il pensé aux commodités pour lui ? Il s'y attarda un moment avant de balayer l'idée. Comme si c'était possible. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à arriver face à la porte des vestiaires et d'y surprendre la fin d'une conversation téléphonique.

« _Ecoute Kirino je serais un peu en retard._

_Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai appelé, mais j'ai eu un contre temps._

_Je t'expliquerais_. »

Il n'attendit pas la fin de la conversation pour pousser la porte et pénétrer dans la salle. Shindou l'observa entrer du coin de l'œil, son portable toujours à la main, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il se disait à l'autre bout de l'appel alors que le gardien déposait ses affaires à quelques mètres de là.

« _Je te rappelle_. »

Après cela, la conversation prit fin et le silence s'installa. Ibuki aurait parié que le brun avait fini par soupirer mais n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper, alors qu'il attendait quelque instants faisant mine de se concentrer sur ses affaires le temps que l'eau des douches se fasse entendre. Là tout de suite, il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir à lui adresser la parole sous risque de s'énerver contre lui. Il commença donc à lentement se déshabiller histoire de ne pas avoir à sortir au même moment que le musicien. C'est ainsi qu'après quelques minutes, qu'il se décida à son tour à foncer sous le jet d'eau chaude et passer à autre chose mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas assez. A la sortie, il croisa le brun à moitié vêtu. Le gardien n'avait pas laissé assez de temps entre eux si bien qu'à présent il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de subir ce silence qu'il avait lui-même lancé et qui quelque part, ne voulait briser le premier.

oOo

Debout, à l'entrée de sa chambre, Kirino regardait son portable posé sur le coin de son bureau. Un peu en retard, qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire de la part du pianiste qui ne l'était jamais ? Quelle que soit la raison, il la saurait bien assez tôt mais il devait bien avoué que cela l'intriguait. Il avait reçu l'appel alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une bonne attention qui l'empêcherait d'attendre seul cependant que devait-il faire maintenant ? Trop peu de temps que pour penser à revoir ses cours. Il balaya la pièce du regard plusieurs secondes durant avant de saisir son téléphone et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, un rapide coup d'œil sur ses couettes et il était sorti. Quitte à rester chez lui où il ne trouverait vraisemblablement rien à faire de constructif, le jeune homme préférait encore profiter de l'air frais.

Il avait ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, quitté les lieux pour se rendre dans le centre ville. Il déambulait tranquillement dans les rues, cherchant ne serait-ce qu'un peu quoi faire lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une librairie. Un coup d'œil vers son portable confirma son choix. C'était l'heure qu'ils s'étaient fixés mais si Shindou avait du retard, il pouvait tout aussi bien se plonger dans les livres jusque là. Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas d'avantage avant de pousser la porte de l'établissement et de s'enfoncer dans l'une des allées dressée face à lui.

Complètement coupé du monde, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le défenseur n'ait des nouvelles de son meilleur ami et ne se décide à quitter l'établissement pour le rejoindre. Ainsi, dès que les deux amis furent réunis, ils se mirent en route de bon train, traversant la ville comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire sans se douter que dans l'ombre, une personne les observait de près, inspectant le moindre de leurs mouvements …

Pendant ce temps, Masaki avait également fini par se mettre en route. Il était à l'avance mais c'était bien ce qu'il voulait car après tout, aujourd'hui, il allait faire un petit détour. Se rappelant ce détail il sourit, s'enjouant de la journée qui se préparait. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose mais quelque part ca lui tenait à cœur. Lui aussi pouvait faire un geste comme ca de temps en temps, un jour où l'autre serait placé au centre du monde malgré leur récent différend. D'un pas vif, il se rapprochait de sa destination, cet endroit qu'il avait hâte de rejoindre pour voir quelle réaction il allait découvrir. Il imaginait la scène de différentes manières ce qui le fit sourire d'avantage. Ce sera sa surprise.

Lorsqu'il arriva face à la bâtisse, il se surprit avoir un regain d'énergie qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il appuya sur la sonnette. Il attendit quelque instant avant que la porte face à lui ne s'ouvre, et qu'il ne tombe pas sur la personne qu'il souhaitait. La maman de Kirino. Déçu, il s'attendait toutefois à entrer et à tomber sur lui une fois qu'il aurait été appelé mais ce ne fut pas le cas tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas là. Il remercia la dame, souriant avant que la porte ne se referme et qu'il ne perde son sourire. Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas là ? Il n'avait pas rendez-vous avant un moment pourtant … Des questions commencèrent à affluer, des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses valables avant de relativiser. Il était peut-être sorti faire une course, ce n'était pas rare après tout, il n'avait pas demandé de précision à la maîtresse de maison. A cette idée, il reprit confiance en la situation, prêt à téléphoner pour savoir de quoi il en retournait avec qu'il ne reçoive un message.

« _Sais-tu où se trouve ton copain ?_ »

* * *

**De qui vient ce message ? Quel est ce jour si particulier ? Que va-t-il arriver ?**

**Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ~**

**Mais en attendant, passez de bonnes fêtes !**


End file.
